


Hungry Like the Wolf (Thirsty Like the Kanima)

by TVTime



Series: Sipping Poison [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Biceps, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Ethan's POV, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, First Time, Foreplay, Fun with Venom, Hardcore, Improper Use of Condoms, Large Cock, Lots of Cum, M/M, Masturbation, Muscle Worship, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Precum, Rough Sex, Smut, Uncircumcised Penis, Werewolf-Kanima Hybrid Jackson Whittemore, abs, cum, foreskin, jethan, sloppy sex, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: Ethan and Jackson have sex for the first time. AU/smut continuation ofSipping Poison.Jackson tightened his grip on a downstroke and increased the pressure on Ethan’s pelvis, making his already straining cock pulse and throb that much harder.“Oh man, so veiny and bulging. I was right. I fucking wanna sit on it.”Ethan moaned in the back of his throat and sat up as he hurtled to the edge of orgasm, barely managing to clench his inner muscles quick enough to stave off the early release. He played it cool when a particularly creamy volley of precum dribbled down his quivering, veiny red cock.Jackson gasped with delight and let the slick, milky liquid roll all the way down to the band of his fingers before gathering it up and briskly re-coating Ethan’s shaft. When he was done he sniffed his hand then worked it all over his own manhood.“Sit back,” Ethan whispered, keeping his voice low in a bid to hide how broken and close he was to erupting. “I wanna suck you.”





	1. Ethan’s Big Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written as part of the fifth and final chapter of my Jethan fic, [Sipping Poison.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963433/chapters/27052521) However, I ultimately decided not to include explicit smut in that story since it conflicted with the tone. If you're reading both stories, please read Sipping Poison in its entirety first. However, if you just want the smut, this story _can_ be read in isolation from that story. The only real background information that you need to know is that it’s been roughly six weeks since Aiden’s death and roughly three weeks since Ethan moved to London and met and moved in with Jackson. They got quite close as friends and were good to each other as they both suffered through respective depressions. It’s New Year’s, they’re doing better now, and they’ve just had their first kiss. Things are heating up from there. This is Jackson’s first time doing anything with a guy and Ethan’s first time reclaiming his libido after suffering through grief for the past six weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In terms of the activities the characters get up to, this chapter features fairly standard content, but next chapter gets quite a bit more hardcore and kinky. So perhaps you’ll only want to read this one...or maybe super look forward to next one :P

“You do know that I’m not expecting you to be some gay sex prodigy, right?” Ethan bumped his leg against Jackson’s. “It’s okay if you’re a little clumsy and awkward, or don’t know how to give a blowjob, or can’t relax your ass enough for me to get inside you. All those things get better over time.”

“Fuck that!” Jackson grabbed Ethan’s shoulder and pushed him back across the bed. “I’m gonna make you cum so hard you beg me for sex every day.” His eyes flashed kanima yellow as he straddled Ethan’s waist and lay across him, their bare torsos gliding together as he connected their mouths in a rough kiss. 

Ethan curled his fingers in Jackson’s short hair and clutched Jackson’s ass through his pants while Jackson tongue-fucked his mouth and rutted against his stomach. They lapsed into a desperate makeout session and a needy dry humping. Ethan had memorized every ridge on the roof of Jackson’s mouth by the time he broke the kiss and sat back across Ethan’s waist.

Ethan took a moment to enjoy the view. Jackson’s lips were swollen and red, his cheeks warm and ruddy, his dirty blond hair mussed, and his blue-green eyes blown with lust. His nipples were perky brown nubs, hard and sensitive beneath Ethan’s fingers, and a flush of arousal had spread across the planes of his tan chest, giving his skin a rosy hue beneath the light tan. Best of all, his stomach glistened with sweat, his abs shiny and twitching as he unbuttoned his tented pants, which featured a heavy wet spot over his thigh where the outline of his cock ended.

Jackson unzipped his pants and shimmied them off his hips, revealing dark green, designer trunks that were even wetter with his arousal. Aww fuck it smelled good! Ethan was sure he could make himself cum just from the scent alone if he tried.

Jackson shed his pants and knee-walked higher on the bed, still straddling Ethan body. He winked and folded his hands behind his back as Ethan gripped his bare thighs, kneading the thick muscles and tiny hairs. “Care to do the honors?”

Ethan laughed but grinned as he enjoyed one more eyeful of how hot Jackson’s hard, leaking cock and weighty balls looked inside his trunks before he glided his hands up Jackson’s thighs and over the soft, green fabric. He hooked his fingers in the elastic waistband and tugged it down, baring Jackson’s dark, neatly trimmed bush and the base of his cock before his underwear tangled around it and Ethan had to hold Jackson’s shaft against his body to get it free.

“Fuck.” Ethan felt his eyes flare as he studied Jackson’s manhood. _Beautiful_ was the only word to describe it. It was long and elegant, neither thick nor thin, just _proportioned_ with a graceful upcurve and a loose, tidy circumcision that left Jackson’s plump glans fully exposed with a thick ring of skin tucked just behind the rim of his helmet-shaped cockhead, which had the cutest, _hottest_ little upturn right at the tip of Jackson’s drooling slit. Ethan curled his fingers around Jackson’s shaft and gave it a firm stroke, causing the string of precum to dribble lower until Ethan eeked it off with his finger and drizzled it across his own throat and chest. He rubbed his damp finger against the underside of his nose and sniffed, letting Jackson’s pheromones shoot straight into his brain and light up his reward system, bathing his neurons in a cocktail of bliss. “So good.”

“Yeah?” Jackson’s tone was confident, almost arrogant, but there was just a hint of anxiety around the edges of his scent as he lifted first one knee, then the other, shedding his underwear completely and tossing them off the bed.

“Dude, this is the hottest cock I’ve ever seen. It’s fucking gorgeous.” Ethan stroked it again and smeared precum all over the head with the pad of his thumb, making Jackson tremble and moan.

“Let’s see yours,” Jackson answered with a trill of excitement just as Ethan gripped the base and leaned up to it draw into his mouth.

Ethan froze and his eyes widened as Jackson turned and swung his leg away so that he was no longer straddling Ethan and faced the other way on the bed.

“Your heart just straight up stopped for a second there, and I can _taste_ how horny you are.” Jackson looked back at him over his shoulder and wiggled his butt.

“Aww f-fuck.” Ethan drew his knees up and slipped his hand into his pants, unable to resist touching himself directly for the first time that night as he stared at Jackson’s ass.

“So my cock’s gorgeous but my ass–”

“Is fucking pornographic,” Ethan answered jerking himself roughly. “I could move into your ass. Fuck it, I _will_ move into your ass. Have my mail forwarded there.”

Jackson’s ass was round and plump, bigger than Ethan had realized but perky and muscular as hell. Each mouthwatering globe featured an expanse of smooth, supple flesh that bounced and flexed as Jackson knee-walked out of reach on the mattress, his crack quivering and tantalizing. 

Ethan whined and squeezed his cock as Jackson climbed off the bed and turned, obscuring his backside – and yeah, Jackson’s front side was a nice consolation, but Ethan hadn’t even gotten to touch, to _spread_ Jackson’s ass yet, and it was entirely unfair.

“Hands off.” Jackson gave Ethan’s wrist a light smack where it disappeared into his pants and smirked at him. “I wanna see what you’re gonna be fucking me with.”

Ethan pulled his hand away and Jackson’s hands immediately replaced it as he unzipped Ethan’s fly and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Ethan’s underwear. His fingers were warm and strong on Ethan’s thighs as Ethan arched his hips and let Jackson yank both his pants and underwear down his legs in one long tug, not stopping till he peeled them off Ethan’s feet.

“Oh fuck! Is that thing even real?!” Jackson gaped at Ethan’s cock where it lay across his stomach, the tip just shy of brushing his breastbone. 

“Feels so good to get it out of those damn pants!” 

“How was it even _in_ those damn pants?!”

Ethan laughed and stroked his throbbing erection, unable to close his fingers all the way around it. He had played it off as as a joke earlier when he said Jackson would need to use both hands, but he had been quite serious. He would have been jerking it with both hands himself for maximum contact, but the fingers of his other hand were busy working his foreskin up and down over his bloated, aching glans. Ethan seldom produced much precum, nowhere near as much as Jackson obviously did, but tonight after such prolonged arousal and heavy foreplay he milked a new droplet from his tip with each stroke and used it to shine his big, purply knob, making it glisten in the low light and creating a slick, tingling surface for his foreskin to glide across.

“So, uh, I see why you’re a top.” 

Ethan pried his attention away from his cock and to Jackson. His heart rate had accelerated, and the color had drained from his face. 

“Nah, it’s just ‘cause I really like ass. Size doesn’t matter.”

“Says the guy who’s hung like a hor– _elephant._ ”

“You don’t have to take it,” Ethan said softly, catching Jackson’s eye. “My boyfriends always work up to it.”

“Boyfriend?” Jackson repeated, a goofy smile spreading across his face and a pink flush returning to his cheeks.

Ethan sat up and motioned for Jackson to join him on the bed.

Jackson sat cross-legged beside him, his knee brushing Ethan’s thigh and his eyes flitting to Ethan’s cock where it rested between Ethan’s arm and stomach.

Ethan cleared his throat and made sure Jackson was looking at _him._ “That’s what this is, right? The start of a relationship? Because honestly I can’t do casual right now, especially not with you.”

“Yeah, me either,” Jackson answered with a nod. “I’m not in a place for casual, and that would be weird with us.”

“Then it sounds like you’re my boyfriend,” Ethan said, cupping the side of Jackson’s face.

“I mean, if you want to use labels.” Jackson smirked until Ethan’s lips were pressed against his. When the kiss ended, Jackson’s attention once again wandered to Ethan’s cock. “But seriously, how is that thing possible?”

Ethan chuckled and gripped the base of his cock, smacking it back and forth between his thigh and upper abdomen. “I dunno, I think there might be some alpha werewolf genes at play. My family led our pack for hundreds of years before...”

“Right, that must be it.” Jackson cut in before Ethan could dwell too much on the agonizing betrayal that cost him his family and most of his pack and left him and Aiden slaves to the monsters that remained. “Guess I just got lucky. You’ll probably spoil me for any other guy.”

“Oh, already planning to go check out other guys when we’re done, huh?” Ethan squeezed Jackson’s knee and ran his fingers up his thigh. 

“Gotta comparison shop. I don’t settle for anything but the best.” Jackson gripped Ethan’s arm and ran his thumb over his bicep. Ethan flexed it for him and snickered. “Feels firm, good shape.”

“Mmhmm, would you like to check my expiration date?” 

“Well that depends.” Jackson licked his lips and ran his eyes down Ethan’s chest and abs before once again settling on his cock. “Where’s it printed?”

“Right under my balls.” 

“Then yes please!”

Ethan laughed but Jackson just arched his brow and gave him an expectant look.

“Oh. Okay.” Ethan lay back across the bed, hands folded behind his head and hips angled toward Jackson.

“Fuck,” Jackson whispered, heart stuttering again as he took hold of Ethan’s cock for the first time. “Damn, it’s _really_ hard.”

Ethan swallowed and bucked into Jackson’s hand, letting the pleasure crash over him and doing his best to acclimating to it. He had never had a problem with cumming too soon before, but it had been a _very_ long time since he had gotten off, and the fact that it was _Jackson’s_ hand on him, that any of this was happening, that Jackson could even return his feelings, had his brain on the verge of short-circuiting from excitement. 

“Fuck man, it’s like warm, throbbing steel.” Jackson rolled his hand up at an achingly slow pace. “Wow, and I even like your foreskin. I didn’t think I would, but it looks so fucking hot when it rolls over the rim of your cockhead and I can still see the outline underneath. Aww fuck, and when it rolls back down!” Jackson jerked himself with abandon as he continued methodically exploring every inch of Ethan’s manhood. After a couple more strokes he _switched hands_ and Ethan’s eyes rolled back in his head and he had to curl his toes and strain his thighs to keep from erupting as Jackson’s precum coated his shaft. “You like that, huh? You like my scent all over you?” Jackson swirled a slick finger over Ethan’s tip, mingling their juices then rubbing it into his own cockhead. “I like yours all over me too.”

Jackson continued jerking Ethan, but let go of himself and pressed his hand flat against Ethan’s hairy pelvis. Ethan felt a twinge of self consciousness at how long it had been since he trimmed, but that thought was erased as Jackson tightened his grip on a downstroke and increased the pressure on Ethan’s pelvis, making his already straining cock pulse and throb that much harder.

“Oh man, so veiny and bulging. I was right. I fucking wanna sit on it.”

Ethan moaned in the back of his throat and sat up as he hurtled to the edge of orgasm, barely managing to clench his inner muscles quick enough to stave off the early release. He played it cool when a particularly creamy volley of precum dribbled down his quivering, veiny red cock. 

Jackson gasped with delight and let the slick, milky liquid roll all the way down to the band of his fingers before gathering it up and briskly re-coating Ethan’s shaft. When he was done he sniffed his hand then worked it all over his own manhood.

“Sit back,” Ethan whispered, keeping his voice low in a bid to hide how broken and close he was to erupting. “I wanna suck you.”

“Wait, I haven’t checked your date yet.”

“What?” 

Jackson smirked and slid off the foot of the bed so he could bury his face between Ethan’s spread legs, not on his cock but in front of it. His nostrils flared as he cupped Ethan’s balls.

Ethan fisted the bedspread. His balls were always sensitive, but especially now while they were full of about six weeks’ worth of cum. _Oww fuck,_ what was a diminished libido and how had Ethan ever had one?

_Oh. Right._

A flash of grief burst in Ethan’s chest, but it mostly faded as Jackson massaged his taint and gently rolled his heavy balls around in his other hand. 

“Damn, fuck. I really like this whole area.” Jackson looked up at Ethan and arched his eyebrows before rubbing his face against Ethan’s cock and balls.

The image seared itself into Ethan’s mind. He was sure that as long as he lived he would _always_ be able to perfectly picture the moment when Jackson Whittemore first rubbed Ethan’s privates over every inch of his face.

Jackson moaned and looked up at Ethan with glowing eyes and a punch-drunk smile. “You lied.”

“What?” Ethan ran his fingers through Jackson’s hair, another burst of emotion threatening to overwhelm him, but this one quite a lot more positive.

“No date.” Jackson massaged Ethan’s taint with his thumb.

“You goof.” Ethan grinned at him, savoring the physical sensations and the intimacy of the touch. A light scuffling between his skin and Jackson’s thumb reminded him of a previous thought. “I usually keep things more groomed down there.”

“Yeah, me too.” Jackson quit rubbing Ethan’s taint and pinched the hairs that grew beside it in the crease of Ethan’s inner thigh. “But I’m surprisingly okay with this natural vibe you have going. Like _very_ okay.” Jackson humped the side of the mattress to punctuate his point. “I like how different it is from the girls I’ve been with.”

Ethan smiled and patted the bed. “Come back up.”

“I was going to...” Jackson licked his lips and glanced up the length of Ethan’s cock. “But fuck. I can forget about breathing if I take that down my throat.”

Ethan laughed. “You don’t have to deep throat. I’ve never been with a guy who could do it to be honest, but there are lots of other things you can do with your tongue and mouth _when you’re ready._ ”

Jackson started to protest, but Ethan scooted away and gripped Jackson’s arms, guiding him off his knees and back onto the bed.

“But for now, let me show you what _I_ can do.” Ethan situated Jackson to his liking, then stretched out on his stomach in front of him on the bed.

“Whoa, your ass looks really good too,” Jackson said, massaging the back of Ethan’s neck and shoulders as he hunched over him for a better look.

Ethan lifted his hips and shook his ass, enjoying the way his cock rutted against the mattress in the process. “Are you reconsidering? Do you wanna top?”

“Fucking tempting.” Jackson sighed as Ethan stroked him. “But nah, I really want you to fuck me tonight.”

Relief washed over Ethan. He had only bottomed twice ever, both times with Danny in the final week of their relationship. It had been fine, good even, but getting fucked didn’t compare to doing the fucking, and Jackson’s ass was truly a work of art. Anything short of claiming it with his cock would be wholly unsatisfying even if it resulted in an orgasm, even a very intense orgasm. Ethan wasn’t ruled by his instincts and if topping Jackson didn’t work out because it was Jackson’s first time, or simply because he changed his mind, that was okay – but every fiber of Ethan’s being yearned to mount Jackson and pump him full of cum. It was a biological imperative at this point.

Ethan cleared his mind of all thoughts except the gorgeous cock in his hand, a few inches from his face. All that mattered right now was giving Jackson the best blow job possible. 

“I mean it, Jackson, this...” He gave it a few more languid strokes, enjoying the full heft and the way it fit in his hand as he stared at the drooling pink slit, the darker, swollen rim around Jackson’s cockhead, and the graceful upcurve toward Jackson’s abs. Ethan’s cock was swathed in bulging veins and flushed a needy, hungry red, while Jackson’s cock featured a single visible vein, thick and perfectly bisecting the top surface of his long, creamy-tan shaft. “It’s so hot and perfect, dude. I’m going to enjoy playing with it so much while I fuck you.”

“Well, feel free to skip the blow job and– _Ugnh!_ ” 

Ethan hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder as he swirled his tongue around Jackson’s tip. He didn’t need time to warm up. He was pretty sure he could take Jackson straight down his throat, but he tasted too good for Ethan to miss slurping on his drooling tip and letting the juices collect in his mouth.

“Oh, oh fuck. You really know how to work your tongue.” Jackson’s fingers tightened in Ethan’s hair as he arched his hips.

Ethan slurped one more time, making sure it was extra loud and sloppy before sinking _much_ lower on Jackson’s cock and sliding his hands underneath him to squeeze his ass.

“Ahh, oh, oh god! Your nose is already...”

Ethan curled his fingers into Jackson’s crack and massaged the base of Jackson’s cock with his tongue. Jackson’s trimmed pubes were just long enough to tickle his nose and create a burrowing sensation as he took a long, deep breath, flooding his brain with Jackson’s pheromones. 

The proximity didn’t last as Jackson’s grip tightened and he lifted Ethan’s head away to create more space so he could hurtle in and out of Ethan’s lips, in and out of Ethan’s throat.

Ethan gagged and moaned as he kneaded Jackson’s ass, encouraging every wild, bucking thrust.

“No, I– ohh!” Jackson went still and sat fully down Ethan’s hands as he tried to lift Ethan’s head away. 

Ethan took another noisy slurp, another brisk swirl around Jackson’s glans, and impaled his throat on Jackson’s delicious cock.

“Ethan, no! I’m so close, but-but I want. I want you to fuck me.” Jackson’s voice was beautifully strained and broken, and his words sent a whole new surge of desire shooting down Ethan’s spine. 

He dug his fingers deeper into Jackson’s crack until the first knuckle of his middle finger grazed Jackson’s puckered asshole. Jackson yelped and bucked, and bucked, and bucked– 

“ _Ahhh fuuuuck!_ ”

Jackson’s cock exploded in Ethan’s mouth, quaking and spasming as it pumped thick cum down his throat.

Ethan swallowed and sucked as he played with Jackson’s ass and ground the bottom knuckle of his finger against Jackson’s hot, fluttering mound. 

Jackson panted and collapsed back across the bed when it was finally over. “C-careful. So sensitive.”

Ethan debated redoubling his cocksucking and overwhelming Jackson with the post-orgasm intensity. Danny had loved it when Ethan did that, and they even had a safeword (that Danny had never actually used) so he could thrash around the bed and plead with Ethan to stop without the risk that Ethan actually would. But that was obviously something he needed to talk to Jackson about before trying, so he opened his mouth wide and released Jackson’s cock, careful not to let the glans graze his lips in case Jackson really wouldn’t enjoy the extra intensity.

“Wow.” Jackson lifted his head enough to smirk at Ethan then let it fall back. “That was...wow.”

Ethan massaged Jackson’s inner thighs, stomach, and hips, avoiding his spent cock as he worked his way up Jackson’s body until he was stretched out over him, looking down at him and rubbing his chest. “That was so good, Jackson. So good.”

Jackson melted deeper against the mattress, his scent brimming with contentment even as he furrowed his brow. “But you didn’t–”

“I enjoyed that so much.” Ethan pressed a slow, tender kiss to Jackson’s mouth and trailed his thumb along Jackson’s jawline. “You’re so hot. Believe me, that was a lot of fun for me. We don’t need to do anything else if you want to stop.”

“Hell no!” Jackson glared and shoved at Ethan’s chest. “I want you to fuck me.”

Ethan was too relieved to keep it from showing on his face. He even breathed an audible _whew!_

“You are way too good at lying.” Jackson smacked Ethan’s bicep. “I almost believed you.”

“I wasn’t lying.” Ethan settled between Jackson’s thighs and rolled his hips, gliding past Jackson’s half-hard cock and fucking his sweat-slick, rippling stomach. “I meant every word. I’m okay with stopping. I just really wanna fuck you, and I’m happy you still wanna get fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	2. Jackson’s Filthy Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter contains highly explicit sexual content that may be disturbing to some readers. Ethan and Jackson will be engaging in very intense, rough sex and other risky practices that wouldn’t be safe in real life. Please bear in mind that these are fictional characters as well as supernatural beings who don’t have to worry about the consequences of their actions.

“Hell no!” Jackson glared and shoved at Ethan’s chest. “I want you to fuck me.”

Ethan was too relieved to keep it from showing on his face. He even breathed an audible _whew!_

“You are way too good at lying.” Jackson smacked Ethan’s bicep. “I almost believed you.”

“I wasn’t lying.” Ethan settled between Jackson’s thighs and rolled his hips, gliding past Jackson’s half-hard cock and fucking his sweat-slick, rippling stomach. “I meant every word. I’m okay with stopping. I just really wanna fuck you, and I’m happy you still wanna get fucked.”

“Mmm, you’re so big,” Jackson whispered, reaching between them to rub Ethan’s cock.

“Yeah, let’s get you loosened up.” Ethan pressed another kiss to Jackson’s mouth and sat back on his ankles. “It’ll take awhile, so you’ll probably be ready to go again anyway. Just remember, it’s okay if you can’t take it. I promise won’t be upset.”

Jackson smirked and shook his head. “It’s not going to take long, and I’m definitely going to be able to take it.”

Ethan trailed his index finger along the inner crease of Jackson’s thigh and up under his balls, prodding at his crack. “Someone’s cocky. I like it.”

Jackson’s abs flexed as he sat up and wrapped both hands around Ethan’s cock. He gave it a few languid strokes. “I’ve been thinking about it, and I have a plan.”

Ethan sighed and leaned back on the bed, the muscles in his ass contracting against his heels as he fucked Jackson’s hands. “The usual plan is patience and a lot of fingering and stretching. If we had dildos they would be useful too, but I haven’t bought more since Danny and I broke up.”

“Nope. That’s a bad plan.” Jackson smirked and rolled his fingers over Ethan’s glans, making him gasp and shake. “Kanima venom is the way to go.”

“Kanima venom?”

Jackson winked and got to his knees so he could crawl across the bed to his nightstand.

Ethan whined and took over jerking himself as he stared at Jackson’s backside. He was so beyond ready to get to the playing-with-Jackson’s-ass part of the evening.

“Ta-da!” Jackson turned and waved a half-empty bottle of KY in the air.

“You have lube.” Ethan wasn’t sure whether or not to let the sarcasm slip into his voice. He was pretty desperate to get inside Jackson after all. Maybe teasing him right now wasn’t the way to go. He went for as much sincerity as he could muster instead. “That’s a great first step! We were gonna need that!”

Jackson rolled his eyes and unscrewed the plastic cap. “Watch.”

Ethan tilted his head, still stroking himself as Jackson extend his foreclaw and dripped a bead of his cloudy, viscous venom into the clear bottle. He screwed the cap back on and shook it before holding the murky fluid up to the light. 

“There. I know it’s not sexy to get overly scientific about my ass, but the lining should absorb the toxin faster than if I swallowed it, but not as fast as if it entered my bloodstream directly from a claw scratch. I’m thinking it’ll make things numb, and if you just start fucking me, by the time it wears off I’ll be loose and ready.”

“What if you’re wrong?” Ethan asked, blinking at the spiked lube and trying to decide whether or not Jackson’s idea made sense.

“Then it either won’t do anything or I’ll be paralyzed for awhile.” He shrugged and gave Ethan an almost bashful smile. “I trust you, and it shouldn’t be anymore dangerous than that.”

Ethan sighed and nodded. He was way too horny to argue, and that logic seemed consistent.

Jackson grabbed a second, unopened bottle of lube from the drawer along with a condom and tossed them on the bed next to Ethan. “There, when we’re ready to start you can use those.”

Ethan frowned, his heart sinking as he realized Jackson didn’t want to bareback. There was no reason not to. Even just one of them being supernatural would have made STDs a non-issue. Did Jackson know that? Should he say something?

He didn’t get the chance. Jackson was already turning around and getting on his hands and knees in front of Ethan, and suddenly anything short of the bed being on fire didn’t seem worth mentioning.

“Awww fuck!” Ethan let go of his cock, sure he would jizz in about three second flat if he kept stroking while he looked at Jackson’s ass, Jackson’s _spread_ ass.

“I admit, I thought tonight might be the night something finally happened.” Jackson shook his hips and flexed his asshole, puckering the wrinkled mound even more before letting it relax. “So I got everything ready for you.”

“Thank you,” Ethan breathed in utter appreciation as he ran his finger along Jackson’s smooth inner valley before tapping his warm, fleshy little hole. It was a darker tan than the rest of his crack, soft and pillowy to the touch, and so so fucking tiny. Ethan couldn’t wait to feel it stretched across his big cock, gripping him and as it dragged blissfully up and down his throbbing shaft.

“So you like it like that? Smooth I mean.” Jackson wiggled some more as he leaned back against Ethan’s crotch, slotting Ethan’s cock into his crack and grinding against it.

“Yeah.” Ethan took a long breath and pressed Jackson’s asscheeks together, sandwiching as much of his thick length as would fit. “Smooth feels amazing.” Ethan rocked his hips, fucking the air over Jackson’s lower back as Jackson’s silky-soft channel caressed the sides of his achingly hard, veiny erection; needy, swollen red skin sliding through globes of supple tan flesh. “But natural is hot as fuck too,” Ethan continued, recalling the raw, primal rush of dark, sex-slick hairs clinging to his glistening manhood as he emptied himself in a scruffy, willing ass a week before he moved to Beacon Hills. “Honestly I just love ass any way I can get it.” He desperately ground deeper into Jackson’s crack, adding pressure to Jackson’s pucker as it dragged against the underside of his shaft, leaving a glowing trail of heat in its wake. “So feel free to mix it up for me, but mostly just keep things how you like them.”

“I can do that.” Jackson slid the spiked lube back between his legs, pushing it against Ethan’s knee. “It’s almost freaky how much I like that huge, hard-as-fuck cock of yours in my crack, but I need it _inside_ me, so let’s get going.”

Ethan let out an amused huff. “You think _you_ like my cock in your crack...” He took a few deep breaths and with herculean effort climbed out of Jackson’s valley so he could start lubing his hole.

Ethan’s cock pulsed and a new bead of precum formed on his tip as he studied Jackson’s pucker while squeezing lube onto his fingers. He longed to press his bloated, wet glans right against Jackson’s pretty little asshole and slick the plush, delicate folds of skin with his own personal lubricant, but considering Jackson wanted to use a condom there was a good chance he didn’t want Ethan’s drooling tip directly against his opening. Maybe the direct exchange of _intimate_ body fluids was a turn off for Jackson, even if they didn’t have to worry about health and safety.

They both trembled as Ethan rubbed circles over Jackson’s wrinkled hole with the pad of his finger. 

“It’s tingling,” Jackson whispered.

“Yeah?” Ethan added another squirt of the murky lube and massaged Jackson’s rim, coating more of the area and pressing a little harder.

“Go ahead and slip one in.”

Ethan didn’t need to be asked twice. He pushed the tip of his index finger right against the center of Jackson’s snug little ring and gently slipped inside, savoring the tight, wet heat and the way Jackson’s asshole felt like it was sucking his finger.

Jackson let out a shaky breath and eased back on his own, sinking all the way up to Ethan’s last knuckle. Everything was so fucking hot and silky. Ethan curled his finger and swirled it in a wide circle around Jackson’s inner walls before seeking and finding his prostate. He tapped and tickled it.

“Oh fuck, that’s intense.” Jackson rocked back on Ethan’s hand, not quite fucking himself but close.

“Crud, I just realized I probably shouldn’t be numbing your prostate...”

Jackson laughed and leaned all the way forward, causing Ethan’s finger to slip out. “It would have happened anyway. Add more lube. I don’t wanna feel a thing when you split me open with that big cock.”

Jackson’s hole had the slightest gap now thanks to Ethan’s probing, so he squirted a generous gush of lube right above Jackson’s mound and let it dribble in, guiding it with his fingertips before reslicking his finger and going in for another round. 

“That feels so weird.”

“Is it working?” 

“Definitely.” Jackson bucked back against Ethan’s hand. “I can barely feel where your fingers are.”

“ _Finger._ I just have one in, and it’s still pretty snug. Does it hurt or sting at all?”

“Not at all!” Jackson’s voice rang with excitement. “Add a second one, and don’t be gentle.”

Ethan pulled out, squirted a second volley against Jackson’s opening and plunged his middle and index finger roughly into Jackson’s ass.

Jackson hissed and jerked his head up.

“Sorry.” Ethan was already leaching away the sharp throb, but within seconds it was gone.

“It’s fine, but I felt it. Maybe add more lube and let’s wait a little while?”

“Okay.” Ethan patted Jackson’s hip with his other hand and once again withdrew his fingers. “ _Fuck._ ”

“What?”

“Your ass, man...” Ethan stroked his erection, mindful to use his dry hand so he wouldn’t numb it. “It’s got the tiniest little gape now, still way too small for my cock, but it’s all wet and shiny and pink. Gah! I wanna fuck it so bad!”

“Gimme one more big squirt and a couple minutes and you can.”

“I have an idea.”

The bottle of lube had started half empty and was now down to only about a quarter full, so in his lust-addled haze, Ethan decided it was a good idea to unscrew the cap, work the little plastic rim into Jackson’s little fleshy rim and just empty the rest inside him. 

“Oh fuck. Did you do what I think you just did?”

Ethan laughed and slapped Jackson’s ass. “Yep.”

Jackson grumbled and bounced on the bed.

“What are you doing?”

“Mixing it around.”

“Believe me, I don’t mind playing with your hole some more to do that for you.”

“Okay, but just use one finger.”

Ethan paused with three pressed against Jackson’s opening. “Why? I’m trying to loosen...” He trailed off as the implication dawned on him. “Oh.”

“Yeah, try _not_ to loosen me.” Jackson looked back at Ethan over his shoulder and gave him an obscene smirk. “I’m not gonna feel it, so the tighter the better right?”

Ethan swallowed and tapped Jackson’s hole with the pad of his finger. It _still_ couldn’t slide in without resistance, and Jackson had just given him permission to...

“I really want to, but we might tear something.”

“Then it’s a good thing I won’t feel it until after it’s healed anyway.”

Ethan liked that logic. A lot. 

“I want this to be special for you,” Jackson said softly, not looking back at Ethan.

“It will be,” Ethan answered, rubbing his back.

“I’m guessing that with what you’re packing, you don’t normally get to go wild and rail guys the way a former alpha probably wants to?”

Ethan laughed, unable to keep just a hint of bitterness from seeping into his tone. “Nah, I’m always very gentle and careful when I fuck.” 

“Well with me you don’t have to be. You can be as rough and aggressive as you want, and it literally won’t hurt or do me any harm.” Jackson winked at Ethan over his shoulder and shimmied his hips. “And you can start _now._ ”

Ethan’s mind whirled with the possibilities as he unscrewed the cap of the unopened bottle of lube and peeled away the seal underneath.

“Don’t forget the condom.”

The condom. _FUCK._ Ethan had to wear a condom for what promised to be the most intense fuck of his life up until now. He once again debated asking if it was really necessary, but he didn’t want to make Jackson feel pressured to let him go bare – even though he really really wanted to go bare.

He tore open the little foil wrapper and pressed the lubricated end against his thick cockhead. He couldn’t stop a complaint from slipping out as he forced the restrictive latex down his shaft. “It’s really tight.”

“Oh good. That way it won’t go anywhere.”

Ethan bit back a grumble as he slicked the condom with lube. It was comically short on his shaft and even with it being so tight, Jackson was wrong; there was a good chance it would come off inside him since it would be going _all_ the way inside him. Ethan mentally prepared himself for the possibility that Jackson would call the whole thing off, but he had to warn him if it was this important to him. He opened his mouth to do just that but– 

“And I’ll tell you when the numbness starts fading so you can take it off.”

“Wait what?”

“Don’t worry you can fucking _wreck_ my ass until that happens.” Jackson ground back against Ethan’s lap. “Just be careful not to cum until after you take the condom off.”

“What’s all this about taking off the condom?”

“Huh?” Jackson got up and turned completely around. His eyes were wide and a tinge of alarm permeated his scent. “Did you want to wear it the whole time?”

“Uh, no.” Ethan definitely didn’t want to do that if there was a second option. “So I can finish without it? _Inside_ you?”

“Um yeah.” Jackson gaped at Ethan and stroked his bulging, latex-covered erection. “Wasn’t that the plan? For you to pump me full of my first load tonight?”

“I like that plan,” Ethan agreed with a vigorous nod. 

“So what’s the issue?”

“Why am I wearing it at all?”

Jackson gave him a dull look. “So your cock doesn’t get numb and you can actually enjoy rearranging my guts.”

“Oh!” Ethan’s eyes flared as Jackson’s words sunk in. “Fuck, that was a dirty thing to say.” 

“I mean if you don’t want to...”

“On your knees, Whittemore!” 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Jackson mumbled as he resumed his position in front of Ethan, chest down and ass up.

Ethan tapped his covered glans against Jackson’s wet, shiny hole. It was nowhere near ready for him, and that probably shouldn’t have been as exciting as it was. “I promise I’ll slow down the instant you feel anything.”

“You’ll slow down _and_ take off the condom – yeah, I can’t believe you didn’t know that was the plan.”

“Hmm, so at the risk of a numb dick, is it okay if I break the condom?” Ethan pressed harder against Jackson’s unyielding hole. Would it feel better to ram it in hilt-deep in one savage thrust, or did he want to force just the head in and then savor the slow descent into Jackson’s bowels?

“You should totally try to break the condom. I’ll be personally offended if you don’t.”

“Challenge accepted.” Ethan gripped Jackson’s hips and winched him back. He growled when instead of impaling him the pressure made his cock glance off and slide down Jackson’s smooth, slick taint.

“Having some trouble?” Jackson snickered, his forearms propped on the bed.

“You’re really tight,” Ethan answered, lining back up.

“You should fix that.”

“Oh, I will,” Ethan promised, gripping higher and tighter on his shaft and wrapping his arm around Jackson’s waist. 

“Good, because I’ll be just as snug and ready for you to ruin all over again tomorrow night.”

Ethan growled and splayed his fingers across Jackson’s lean, sweaty abdomen, holding him in place as he lurched forward with werewolf strength, stretching Jackson’s tight, virgin hole to what he was sure had to be almost its breaking point before it popped, tight and twitching, around his bulbous cockhead. Ethan let out a strangled gurgle as it gripped the rim of his glans like a hot, muscular vise. Even though the condom it felt un-fucking-believable.

“Did you get it?” Jackson asked, no sign of strain or anxiety in his voice.

Ethan let out a giddy laugh. If Jackson hadn’t felt that, then they really were in business. “I got it.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

“Nothing.” Ethan plunged all the way in hard and steady, his head spinning as Jackson got tighter and tighter the deeper he went thanks to his ever thickening shaft. Jackson’s hole miraculously took everything Ethan had to offer, straining and quivering around even the widest part of Ethan’s hilt, the part he had never even _considered_ putting inside anyone before. “Oh my god, I fucking love your ass so much, Jackson!” 

“Oh yeah? I bet it looks hot speared on your big cock, huh?”

“Ughn, such an understatement.” Ethan was literally panting it felt so good, and the sight of his pubes pressed right up against Jackson’s smooth, stretched-white rim was possibly the most satisfying thing he had ever seen in his life. “I’ve never been this deep in someone before.” 

“Good. I want you thinking about how every fucking inch was buried inside me the next time you’re jerking off. Hell, just the next time you take a piss I want you thinking about where your cock last was when you’re shaking it.”

Ethan grunted, tightening his grip on Jackson’s hips and rolling the _entire_ length of his cock in a wide, rough circle inside him, reveling in the mind-shattering pleasure that came from being fully and utterly sheathed for the first time in his life. 

The euphoria was short-lived as Ethan’s triumphant circuit proved too much for Jackson’s exhausted, unprepared sphincter. Something shifted with a wet rip and suddenly Ethan had way more room than he should have.

“Oh shit! Oh shit! Jackson, I just tore your asshole!”

“Nice!” Jackson laughed and lurched forward before slamming back. “Or is it too loose for you to enjoy now?”

Ethan sputtered, struggling not to unload just from Jackson’s reaction alone. “Definitely not too loose to enjoy.” He pulled out and plunged in again. 

“Ohhh!” Jackson gasped and fisted the bedspread.

“What?!” Ethan desperately tried to leach away Jackson’s pain, but there was none to find. 

“Endorphins.” Jackson moaned and went slack on the mattress, leaving Ethan to hold his waist up to keep them connected. “My body’s awesome and thinks I need them even though I don’t.”

“Your body is pretty awesome.” Ethan pulled him closer and ran an appreciative hand under him, fondling his chest and rubbing his abs as he humped his torn hole. The uneven grip was oddly enjoyable until– “Holy fuck!”

“Wha?” Jackson’s voice was slurred and relaxed.

Ethan leaned back and stared in wonder at his crotch as a rapid, quivering pulse lit up around the hilt of his uncovered (hell yeah, that condom was too short!) cock. “It’s healing around me. Oh god, and it feels fucking amazing doing it. So hot and fluttery!” 

“Tr-try not to c-cum yet,” Jackson pleaded in a stuttering whisper. “I feel so good right now. Want this to last.”

Ethan held his breath and forced himself not to move, not to chase his long, long overdue release as Jackson’s body finished recovering, once again sheathing him in perfect tightness. “Made it. You’re like, molded to my cock now.”

“Ethan?” Jackson panted and arched his back.

“Yeah?”

“Please god, break the mold again.”

“ _Ughnn!_ ” Ethan clenched his teeth and pulled out, this time marveling at how _loose_ Jackson felt as his ring of muscle tapered down from Ethan’s hilt to his bulbous, nerve-packed knob. He played in the tight ring, knowing it was doomed. “Okay, this is it, Jackson. I’m gonna fucking destroy your asshole.”

“Do it! Do it, Ethan!” 

“Aaahh!” Ethan fisted Jackson’s asscheeks and slammed in, barreling through Jackson’s rim until it was pinned taut against his sweaty pelvis, straining but intact. Another slam. Still no tear.

“I’m coming down from the high,” Jackson whined.

Ethan’s eyes flared with heat and he changed angles. This time he made sure to bounce and roll his hips on the follow-through. 

_Riiip._

“Ahh!” Ethan ground the edge of his cock into the gap he’d just created and kept bucking, ruining it even more.

“Oh, here I go again!” Jackson’s breathing got shallow and raspy and his hips got sweatier beneath Ethan’s fingers as he collapsed against the bed. 

Ethan hurtled out and plunged in again, and again, and again, each time at a new angle. He kept up the assault until there was no muscle resistance left, and Jackson’s ass was squelching with every thrust as air rushed in and out. Satisfied that he had more than delivered on his promise, Ethan withdrew, keeping his bloated knob lodged within the spasming, hot hole as it freaked out and stitched itself back together around his glans, massaging him in obscene, utterly unpredictable ways. As soon as it was finished, he surged forward again, this time splitting it apart in two places before it was halfway down his shaft. He wanted to keep playing with Jackson’s awesome healing, but it was time to _fuck._

He got off his knees and squatted around Jackson’s hips as he gripped his shoulders.

“Yeah, that’s it! Show me how an alpha fucks!” 

Ethan snarled and rocketed through Jackson’s obliterated hole, crashing against him hard enough to knock him off his knees and almost off the bed too. He dragged him back and lifted him up. “Hold still.” He slammed in again – and again all but knocked Jackson off the bed. “Fucking brace yourself.”

Jackson let out a breathless laugh and clutched the comforter. “Trying, but you’re really fucking strong and my whole body is weak with pleasure. Tomorrow I’m buying us a breeding bench.”

“I seriously want you in one,” Ethan answered, groaning in frustration as Jackson slipped again after two thrusts and ended up on his stomach.

“Me too. That wasn’t remotely a joke.”

Ethan couldn’t be bothered to raise him again so he just fucked him into mattress. He couldn’t get as deep in this position, but at least he could ‘rearrange Jackson’s guts’ the way they both wanted. 

Eventually, the steady, frenzied rhythm proved _too_ good, and Ethan realized he was getting close and might not be able to back down from the edge this time.

“About to cum.” He didn’t stop pummeling Jackson’s hole. It was fluttering valiantly around him, but by now Ethan didn’t want tight. He was getting off hard on the squishy, loose quality of Jackson’s innards.

“Take off the condom!” Jackson shouted.

“Can’t. Too good.” Ethan whimpered and sucked on his bottom lip. How fucking long had it been since he had shot a load in someone?

“Ethan, you better not cum in that goddamn condom for our first time.”

Ethan growled and raised his hips higher on a reckless out-thrust, managing to slip his long manhood out. He had to hump Jackson’s sloppy crack a few times before he got himself under control and stopped. He stared in wonder at the condom as he peeled it off his aching shaft. “You won’t believe this, but the fucker didn’t break!”

“I’m personally offended.”

“Oh shut up.” Ethan laughed and ran a hand through Jackson’s sweaty hair. “Once we have that breeding bench there won’t be a piece of latex in the world that can hold me!”

Jackson snickered and looked up at Ethan from folded arms, a punch-drunk smile spread across his face. “You realize that just means your cock is going to get numb right away, right?”

“You seemed to be enjoying it just fine with a numb ass.”

Jackson shrugged and turned his head. “Yeah, I felt really amazing everywhere I wasn’t numb, and it’s a pretty big rush getting fucked like that. Especially since...” He turned back, vulnerability softening his features. “You’ve really never had something like that before right? So it was special?”

Ethan leaned over and nuzzled Jackson’s face as he kissed him. “It was so special. That’s the best sex has ever felt.”

“Cool,” Jackson answered like it was no big deal.

Ethan rolled his eyes and got up to study his handiwork. “Whoa, you really are wrecked back here. You promise you’re not in any pain right?”

“None.” Jackson got back on his hands and knees and presented his ruined hole. “I’ll try to stay up while you finish, but hurry or your cock will go numb.”

Ethan traced a circle around Jackson’s sloppy, gapping entrance and slipped back inside. His muscle ring was still fluttery and awesome, but clearly exhausted. They needed to slow down and let things heal so Jackson wouldn’t be in any pain when the numbness wore off. 

“Actually a numb cock sounds pretty good right now.”

“What?”

Ethan pulled out and guided Jackson to turn over onto his back. “I’ll let it go numb too, then when it wears off we can finish together properly.” He lifted Jackson’s knees and raised them to his chest so his hole was on full display. It looked better – well more normal – already.

“You probably won’t get as numb as me because of the way anatomy works and since I’ve already absorbed a lot of the venom.”

“Oh damn, so you mean my cock will still feel good? I guess I’ll just have to put up with that.” Ethan smirked and _eased_ through Jackson’s ring. It felt so much warmer and wetter now that he was free of that damn condom.

“Will you be able to hold out until I can feel again? I guess it’s okay if you can’t, but–”

Ethan huffed and took a long, steady thrust, risking another hilt-deep grind. “I don’t cum until I’m good and ready.”

“A minute ago–”

“I was good and ready!” Ethan picked Jackson up and sat down with him in his lap, still impaled. 

“Ahh.” Jackson wrapped his arms around Ethan and laid his head on his shoulder.

“I thought you still couldn’t feel?”

“Uh...”

“Oh.” _Awww._ Ethan slipped his hand between their bodies and rubbed Jackson’s chest above his heart. “You can feel in here, huh?”

Jackson growled and smacked the back of Ethan’s head.

“It’s okay. I gotcha,” Ethan whispered, tightening the embrace and gently bouncing Jackson in his lap. “You’re safe.”

“I know,” Jackson whispered back before angling his head and kissing Ethan.

Ethan deepened the kiss and rubbed Jackson’s back and sides as Jackson shifted into a squat and took over fucking himself on Ethan’s cock. After about a minute Ethan’s cockhead started to tingle and the sensitivity gradually diminished and spread down his shaft until even his balls were relaxed. Far from being a challenge not to cum, it would now have been tough to get off. The sex still felt _nice,_ but the strongest sensation was that of movement against his pelvis as his cock shifted around inside Jackson.

“So weird,” Ethan whispered, breaking the kiss and glancing down at their crotches. 

“You’re telling me.” Jackson brushed his fingers over the base of his cock, which hung long and limp between his legs, bouncing and flopping on Ethan’s abs as Jackson rode him. “I’m so fucking horny, but my dick hasn’t gotten the message.”

“It’s numb too?”

Jackson nodded. 

“Still looks really good soft.” Ethan cupped Jackson’s semi and rubbed his thumb over the shaft. His hand drifted lower and he raised Jackson’s balls, feeling their heft. “Yeah, I think you’re gonna be ready to blow another big load in a little while.”

Jackson moaned and his cock twitched and swelled slightly against Ethan’s stomach.

Ethan arched an eyebrow.

Jackson shrugged, still gently fucking himself on Ethan’s cock. “I guess it’s party psychological.”

“You weren’t turned on before?”

“Oh I was!” Jackson kissed Ethan and squeezed his pecs. “How could I not be? I guess my dick just didn’t seem all that important when it was all about my ass and your cock. Plus you had just blown me off.”

“Believe me, your cock is important, Jackson.” Ethan played with it some more. It still couldn’t quite stand on its own, but it was full and heavy – and fucking gorgeous.

“Don’t worry, that’s my attitude too.” Jackson winked and rolled his thumb and forefinger over one of Ethan’s nipples. “Damn, I like your chest. I wanna cum all over it in a little while.”

Ethan moaned and leaned in to lick a bead of sweat off Jackson’s shoulder. His mouth drifted lower until he was kissing Jackson’s smooth, slick biceps. 

“Mmm, yeah, you like that?” Jackson flexed, making the hard muscle bulge against Ethan’s lips. 

Ethan didn’t answer, just turned Jackson’s arm and nipped at his triceps. 

“Fuck, I’ve barely even looked at your arms properly yet.” Jackson kneaded Ethan’s upper arm with his free hand. “We’re gonna have to experiment with a lot of different stuff so I can find out what else I’m into.”

“I think I can live with that.” Ethan brushed his nose against Jackson’s before sealing their mouths in a kiss that was all tongues. 

They didn’t stop making out until Ethan’s whole crotch was bathed in tingling warmth and Jackson was riding him with a lot more urgency, his cock ramrod hard against Ethan’s stomach.

Ethan didn’t need to ask if Jackson was getting close, if all feeling had returned to his body; it was obvious from his elevated pulse and frantic whimpering.

“Careful,” Ethan whispered against Jackson’s lips when Jackson’s bounces became a little too hard and reckless. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Jackson flared glowing blue eyes at Ethan and gripped his shoulders for better leverage.

“Better finish you off before you hurt yourself,” Ethan said with a smirk as he cupped his hand over Jackson’s cock and held it against his sweat- and precum-soaked abs while Jackson bucked against him.

“No, I–” Jackson’s eyes flicked from werewolf blue to kanima yellow and he shrieked. “Yes, yes, fucking finish me off!”

Ethan tightened his grip as Jackson’s cock pulsed against his navel and flicked his glans with thumb. 

Jackson’s howl rattled down Ethan’s spine as he sprayed cum hard enough for the first volley to spatter Ethan’s cheek. 

The world stopped and a wave of _panic_ crashed over Ethan as he realized how hard he was about to cum. Many people had tried and failed to kill Ethan, but this orgasm just might do it. He threw his head back and howled as he arched his hips, struggling not to go all the way or be too rough, but desperate to secure himself more deeply as his cock exploded in mind-shattering pleasure and he blasted Jackson’s insides with his cum. 

“Breathe,” Jackson whispered between gasps of his own as he trembled in Ethan’s lap. “Fuck, it feels like a pressure hose went off in me.”

Ethan nodded, still holding his breath and struggling not to slam Jackson down the rest of the way into his lap as every muscle in his body tightened and another wave crashed over him. He was vaguely aware of just how much cum there was – running out of Jackson’s ass and soaking his crotch, splattered across his face and neck, dripping down his chest, pooling in the valley and ridges of his stomach and flooding his navel. It was everywhere and it just kept coming.

When Ethan did start to breathe again all he could smell were their pheromones. He came a little more.

“Wow.” Jackson wrapped his arms around Ethan’s neck and shifted his weight closer, nudging Ethan from sitting upright to lying supine. 

“Yeah, we are going to be doing that a lot.” Ethan chuckled, struggling even to stroke Jackson’s back as exhaustion claimed him.

Jackson sighed and nuzzled his face into the crook of Ethan’s neck. “Just wait till you see what my tail can do.”

“Your what?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Again, please remember that this is a work of fiction and should not be emulated in the real world where real consequences exist and immediate supernatural healing and STD immunity do not. 
> 
> I am considering adding future installments to this series that would all be smut-only and would feature Ethan and Jackson exploring other activities. Some loose ideas I have include the following:
> 
>   * Ethan and Jackson trying to switch things up so that Ethan bottoms and Jackson tops, but finding that their resolve keeps slipping once they get naked, resulting in them ‘accidentally’ doing things the usual way several times before (likely) eventually succeeding.
>   * Jackson baiting Ethan into a competition to see who can make the other cum first. 
>   * Something involving that breeding bench they discussed getting
>   * Something involving Jackson’s tail
> 

> 
> However, while I’d really enjoy doing some/all of these, I can’t guarantee _any_ will happen and realistically if there are further updates it probably won’t be for at least a year or more since I have quite a few projects on my plate and writing smut is very time consuming and labor intensive for me, much more so than writing non-smut. That said, I’d love to hear which if any ideas sound appealing to you, or if you have suggestions for other sexy scenarios you’d like to see them get up to. 
> 
> As always, feedback on the chapter itself is greatly appreciated and thanks for reading!


End file.
